Naruto el peón
by Tenshi no Genei
Summary: En esta historia cuenta la historia de naruto Hyodo, que después de ser un demonio, descubre que fue alguien importante en su vida pasada, utilizando sus habilidades como ninja, lograra convertirse en el mejor demonio del mundo. NaruxHarem. Futuro Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Soy Naruto Hyodo, un estudiante de segundo grado de preparatoria de la academia privada komaou, antes era como cualquier humano de mi mundo, algo pervertido, que no sobresalía en ninguna clase excepto en la de educación física, siendo uno de los mejores de esa clase. Un día como cualquier otro conocía a una chica que haría que sucediera un cambio de 360 grados a mi vida, ella la conocí como yuuna, salí con ella en una cita normal y… luego me mato. Sorpresa que me lleve al día siguiente al despertar sin ninguna herida desnudo junto con otra chica que conocía muy bien por ser como un ídolo entre las chicas de la academia a la que voy, ella era Rias Gremory, una estudiante de intercambio que al final me dijo ser un demonio, al principio no le creí, pero me mostro que era cierto y que yo me había convertido en un demonio, específicamente en su sirviente.

Después de explicarme la información básica de los demonios en el club de la investigación oculta, comencé a trabajar en mis labores como demonio junto con mis demás compañeros, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tojo y Yuto Kiba. Al principio no tenía ninguna energía demoniaca pero gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con Ria y Kiba, logre poseer la suficiente para lograr un salto, y así no tener que ir en bicicleta cada vez que me invocaban, poco a poco conseguí contratos, aumentando mi poder poco a poco hasta que un día tenia la habilidad y poder para enfrentarme a Kiba y Koneko, claro que no les ganaba al enfrentarlos, pero lograba darles pelea.

Fue casi como seis meses después de haberme convertido en un demonio, que logre conseguir a mi familiar, un kitsune hembra de ojos rojos y pelaje naranja rojizo, lo curioso es que al encontrarlo el kitsune se unió rápidamente a mí, casi como si fuera mi destino tenerla. Luego de conseguir al kitsune; que llame Natsumi. Empecé a tener sueños raros… casi como recuerdos míos de otra vida, en ellos me veía enfrentando a numerosas personas con poderosos poderes y extraños, parecidos a los demonios de rango reina, pero lo bueno de tener esos sueños fue que logre crear una de las técnicas que vi, su nombre era rasengan y consistía en liberar la energía fuera de tu cuerpo, mantenerla en la mano y luego dirigirla a todas las direcciones sin perder el control dándole la forma de una esfera, lo complicado de recrearla aun con los conocimientos, era que la energía demoniaca era mas potente y era casi imposible liberarla del cuerpo a menos que se tuviera un gran control, luego al lograr liberarla aun era muy difícil controlarla, causando explosiones, quemaduras de segundo grado y la primera vez una gran fatiga por la falta de energía. Un año pasó de convertirme en demonio, y en realidad era feliz con mi vida actual, tenía poder, amigos, y un sueño que alcanzar, convertirme en el demonio más poderoso del mundo y también tener un harem. Desgraciadamente un día llego un joven de pelo rubio de ojos azules con una cicatriz en la cara, y también piel blanca, el era el comprometido de rias, Raizer Phonix, al principio me impresione pero una cosa que el hizo cuando mis compañeros y rias estábamos, me enfureció, el se atrevió a besar apasionadamente con otra chica enfrente de nosotros y burlarse de mi sueño con esa acción, lo ataque sin pensar, y una de sus chicas que también era un peón me noqueo. Cuando me desperté me dijo rias que nos íbamos a enfrentar en un Rating Game, desde ese día todos empezaron a entrenar ya que el enfrentamiento seria en un mes, cosa que a mi me excitaba, no sabia el por que el enfrentar a un enemigo más poderoso, preparado y en mayor cantidad me produce esta sensación, pero si sabia una cosa, que la disfrutaba.

Ya era el día del enfrentamiento solo éramos cuatro personas contra 15, pero no nos desanimamos contra la gran desventaja, antes de que comenzara el evento jure que no me vencerían, no por orgullo, ni por mi, si no por rias que si perdíamos ella sufriría las consecuencias, casándose con ese engreído del clan phonix, cuando comenzó el enfrentamiento, Raizer ordeno un plan codificado que cada de sus subordinados siguieron, nuestro equipo lucho lo mejor que pudo pero no éramos rivales, al final solo quedábamos Rias y yo, ella se encontraba cansada, el otro equipo había perdido a tres personas, seis se encontraban exhaustas y las otras incluyendo a Raizer no habían hecho nada, me encontraba exhausto, pero seguía luchando hasta que raizar enfurecido decidió aniquilarme personalmente, trate de oponer resistencia pero cuando me clavo su espada en el estomago caí inconsciente, no sin antes oir el grito de mis amigos y lo que me dijo raizer susurrándome:

Sabes, esa chica será un gran trofeo que yo y mis amigos podrán disfrutar – dijo con un tono perverso – ¿eso si me entiendes? – lo ultimo lo dijo de forma descarada.

Naruto cayo inconsciente para morirse, preocupando a sus compañeros que no podían intervenir y la otra estaba ocupada enfrentándose a tres peones y una torre.

- En la mente de naruto -

Naruto al abrir los ojos observo un lugar totalmente diferente a donde se encontraba, una alcantarilla, después de unos minutos de que no sucediera nada, empezó a caminar sin rumbo, mirando como en aquel lugar había millones de puertas a su alrededor, algunas blancas y otras negras en diferente estado, algunos que se veían oxidadas, otras con candados, unas que tenían grietas, cadenas, y una simbología que le resultaba familiar, siguió caminando y mientras mas se adentraba a este lugar, se iba oscureciendo y el agua empezaba aumentar.

Maldición, en que problema me habré metido ahora – pensó irritado naruto. – Parece que este lugar no tiene fin – dijo naruto. – mejor buscare cualquier cosa que me pueda ayudar a salir de aquí.

Naruto empezó a ir a una de las puertas oscuras de la habitación, al abrirla se cegó por unos segundos y cuando volvió a ver, se encontraba viéndose a si mismo como se veía hace un año, en el centro comercial junto con el ángel caído que lo mato cuando era humano. El naruto del presente se sorprendió por ver uno de sus recuerdos justamente como es, decidió salir rápido del recuerdo por la misma puerta, para encontrarse en la alcantarilla solo que con la diferencia de que no había piso en el cual sostenerse, cayendo abruptamente. Cuando despertó se encontraba frente a una gran jaula, y con su curiosidad se acerco a ella encontrando un gran kitsune de nueve colas que tenia el mismo color de pelo que su familiar, el zorro emitía una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca, el kitsune hablo para el asombro de naruto.

Con que al fin me has venido a visitar naruto – dijo el zorro.

Tu ¿que diablos eres? – naruto dijo señalando al zorro.

Oh como que no te acuerdas de mi naruto – el zorro poco a poco empezó a reducirse de tamaño, hasta estar del tamaño de un humano normal pero con un brillo que no dejaba ver nada, cuando ya no estaba ese resplandor, revelo una chica de la edad de naruto de pelo y ojos rojizo con orejas de zorro, y con nueve colas balaceándose suavemente, desnuda revelando un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidaría, la forma en que dijo lo anterior fue con mucho cariño y acariciando la mejilla de naruto, cosa que avergonzó a naruto – pero me puedes llamar natsumi.

Pero, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – naruto empezaba a asustarse ya que aquella mujer increíblemente bella le producía una sensación de poder que nunca había sentido.

La chica empezó a caminar seductoramente hacia naruto, luego lo abrazo presionando sus pechos con su brazo. – pero como no conocería el nombre de mi compañero de vida – al final lo susurro en su oído.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto intrigado naruto.

Entonces todavía no lo recuerdas - dijo natsumi. – voy a tener que hacer algo con eso.

Rias estaba cansada y sabia que no podía enfrentar sola a la mayoría del equipo de raizer, era un suicidio enfrentarlo, pero no le importaba ya que raizer había matado al único chico que le gustaba, entonces ataco llena de furia a todo el equipo derrotando a las tres chicas de rango peon y a una torre con quien se enfrentaba.

Los espectadores que eran demonios de alto rango del clan Gremory y Phonix, esperaban el fin de este enfrentamiento sabiendo que no podía vencer, pero aun así debían darle crédito a su perseverancia, ya era el momento decisivo, Rias ya no podía mas enfrentar a Raizer aunque quisiera, se encontraba en el suelo cansada.

Raizer camino a donde se encontraba ella y le dijo: ¿Por qué no te rindes?, es inútil intentar luchar mas, ya no hay mas piezas de tu lado mientras que yo conservo la mitad de mi equipo, mejor ríndete que no quiero matarte de cansancio.

Con la mirada en el suelo, ria empezó a decir: yo me… - pero ates de que terminara de decirlo, se sintió una gran cantidad de poder en el área.

Todas las personas voltearon hacia la dirección del poder, encontrando que el cuerpo de naruto empezaba a mostrar una capa rojiza que lo recupero de la herida del estomago, levantándose miro hacia Rias. Desapareció sorprendiendo algunos espectadores que ya no lo encontraban hasta que se oyó un gran golpe donde estaba Raizer, ahí se encontraba con un brazo en el estomago raizer que escupió sangre por el golpe.

Naruto miro su cuerpo sonriendo – que bueno que recupere parte de mi poder, solo tengo que esforzarme por conseguir un mejor cuerpo ya que este no se compara al otro – dijo naruto.

Raizer noto como los ojos azules de naruto se habían vuelto rojo, sus uñas crecían hasta tenerlas tan afiladas como un zorro y también como sus bigotes se habían pronunciado mas, en su opinión se había vuelto un animal, naruto desapareció y apareció enfrente de el, lanzándose hacia el perforando su piel fácilmente con sus uñas, luego de lanzarlo lejos apareció pero ahora con una bola de energía giratoria, cuando impacto en su pecho el grito: Rasengan, mandándolo hasta el otro lado del lugar y haciendo un gran hoyo donde impacto, las piezas de Raizer fueron hacia el rubio, la primera chica era una torre que lanzo un puño directo a su cara, siendo sostenido por naruto que la mando con gran fuerza hacia el piso, aparecieron dos chicas con gran velocidad que usando katanas trataron de apuñalarlo, fracasando cuando naruto salto encima de ellas y usando sus garras se la clavo en la piel que gritaron por el dolor que le causaba, naruto no podía detenerse ya que otra chica que era protegida por varios peones le empezaba a lanzar desde bolas de fuego, relámpagos y creaba barreras para proteger a sus compañeras de piedras que naruto lanzaba desprendiéndolo del suelo, seguían lanzando hasta que noto que las otras chicas querían atacar a Rei que estaba distraída observándolo para darse cuenta, a una velocidad increíble ataco a las tres chicas que apenas podían evadir sus ataques, naruto al ver que no podía defender solo a ella, realizo una extraña posición de manos y luego había mas de 10 naruto que rodearon a la chica impactada de lo que podía hacer naruto.

¿Tu quien diablos eres? -pregunto la chica que le lanzaba los hechizos.

Yo… – dijo naruto con una voz siniestra- soy Naruto Hyodo, rencarnacion de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, demonio de clase peón, sirviente leal de Rias Gremory y ultimo ninja del mundo actual.

Cuando termino desapareció y ataco a cada chica con gran fuerza hasta que solo quedo consciente el heredero del clan Phonix, naruto al estar frente a el, levanto la cara malherida de Raizer que al verlo a la cara sintió un miedo incontrolable.

Demonio de pacotilla, te atreviste a burlarte de mi sueño, de mí y heriste a mis compañeros – dijo naruto. – Te mataría ahora mismo – dijo fríamente cosa que asusto a los que lo oyeron.- pero tengo algo mejor como castigo a tu osadía – naruto le rompió la camiseta y luego a su dedo pulgar reunió energía y con ella empezó a escribir en el estomago, cuando se paro, Raizer empezó a doler su cuerpo y hasta que ya no sintió el dolor, noto que su fuerza se había desvanecido.

Si quieres saber, te aplique dos sellos diferentes, el primero te dreno toda fuerza, habilidad y conocimiento importante en tu cuerpo cada vez que se active, por lo que ahora tienes el mismo poder que un demonio novato. El segundo es mas complejo ya que tiene más de una función, el primero es que retrasa el desarrollo y aprendizaje de habilidades y conocimientos por lo menos un 50 porciento, también drena la energía que no se utiliza cada día a otro sello que desee en cualquier parte y por ultimo, te obliga a realizar cada orden que te de, por lo que desde ahora eres mi sirviente.

Nunca seré tu sirviente – grito enojado raizer que trato de matar a naruto con su katana que de repente sintió un fuerte dolo que lo tiro al suelo.

Ríndete – ordeno naruto.

Me rindo –dijo Raizer sin poder decidir.

Era el día siguiente después de la pelea, naruto se encontraba en su cama acostado, pensando lo que había descubierto ayer con su familiar, resulta que el en su vida anterior era un ninja poderoso que logro ser el líder de su aldea, le conto como era su infancia y su vida entera (todo la historia de naruto sin cambiar nada) le explico que después de años de estar en guerra, se lograron neutralizar la fuerza del ejercito de madara, solo faltando el mismo con quien se enfrento, logro vencerlo pero madara usando lo ultimo de su chakra aplico un jutsu prohibido que le impedía ir al cielo después de muerto, vivió una larga vida con sus esposas hasta que un día murió por su edad avanzada de 156 años, lo que a naruto le intrigo fue que aun después de muerto y luego de haber reencarnación, poseía el poder y un pedazo del alma de kyubi consigo gracias al complicado sello de su padre, que vinculaba su alma con el poder y alma de kyubi.

En estos momentos me dirigía hacia la escuela sonriendo, pensando como me pasaba cualquier cosa, mientras me dirigía a mi destino, mire como una chica de la misma edad que yo, con traje de una monja de pelo rubio y ojos azueles, era molestada por un grupo de hombres mayores que la molestaban con comentarios pervertidos.

Naruto como el caballero que es, fue hacia el grupo y dijo: dejen a esta chica en paz, la están molestando con sus comentarios – dijo naruto molesto ya que la chica se encontraba cubriéndose con el cuando oyó lo que dijo.

Un tipo que parecía ser el líder del grupo con una cara arrogante le hablo – Y quien nos lo va a impedir mocoso.

Yo – dijo serio pero recibió risas de todo el grupo de hombres que no se paraban de reir, naruto ya enojado dio un puñetazo al hombre mas cercano, que salió disparado unos 3 metros por el golpe, los hombres se asustaron pero el líder les convenció para luchar con el, con un argumento de que eran mas de diez personas contra una, que error cometieron al subestimarlo recibiendo la peor golpiza de toda su vida.

Naruto al terminar con todo el grupo, fue hacia la chica que estaba en el suelo ofreciéndole su mano.

Cuando se levanto la chica lo miro con una mirada de inocencia que lo abrazo y luego le dijo:

Gracias por ayudarme, esos hombres me estaban haciendo sentir incomoda – dijo sonriendo. – lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Asia Argent.

* * *

><p>Bueno esta será mi segunda historia que voy a hacer, desde ahora voy a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo de mi otra historia, espero que les gusto el capitulo que ha sido es lo mas largo que he escribido hasta ahora. Dejen sus comentarios.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota importante: les pondré esto para entender un poco una explicación que ocurrirá en la historia, cada pieza tiene un valor determinado que depende del potencial de cada persona (demonio) se necesitara un determinado número de piezas para convertirlo en demonio sirviente o sirviente si fuera un demonio ya:**

**Una pieza de peón: 1 pieza, cantidad: 8, Clase: C, B o A (puede un demonio de rango peón tener desde 1 a 8 piezas en el)**

**Torre, caballo, alfil: 4 piezas, cantidad: 2, Clase: B o A (puede tener o 1 o 2 piezas en el de alguna de estas clase, y cada pieza vale 4 por lo que al tener una pieza seria B, y si tiene dos seria A)**

**Reina: 8 piezas, cantidad: 1, Clase: A (8).**

**Rey: X, cantidad: 1, Clase: A o S (será de una forma u otra depende de cuan poderoso sea)**

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba en edificio donde se reunía con sus compañeros demonios y Rias su ama, en estos momentos se encontraba mirando atreves de la ventana al cielo, pensando todavía en su encuentro con Asia.<p>

Ah – suspiro desilusionado – Habría salido con esa chica si no fuera monja – dijo naruto – pero ya que no hay nada que hacer, pero sinceramente esa chica si que tiene un buen cuerpo – naruto le empezó a salir sangre de su nariz por pensamientos pervertidos.

Como pasaba el tiempo, empezaron a llegar kiba, koneko y akeno, que trataron de quitar del trance de perversión a su compañero, pero fallando inútilmente hasta que llego rias que al ver la situación de su sirviente, realizo unos sonidos para atraer su atención que lo lograron al fin concentrarse. Ya cuando todos estaban poniendo atención a rias para escuchar lo que tenia que decir en esta reunión sorpresa.

Como algunos de ustedes ya saben, la situación entre los demonios ha empezado a dificultarse, ya que algunos de los sirvientes han empezado a rebelarse contra sus maestros y luego causando un gran desastre en el mundo humano, por lo que GECDE (Grupo de Enfrentamiento Contra delitos Demoniacos) nos ha encomendado la tarea de capturar a un grupo de cinco demonios fugitivos de clase B (te recomiendo que leas la nota en la parte superior del capitulo para tener una idea a que me refiero con clases), que han asesinado juntos a su amo, y que en estos momentos están matando a los humanos para devorar su alma. Ellos recorren esta área – Rias saco un mapa que marcaba con un gran circulo a la entrada de la escuela hasta toda unas tres cuadras. – los demonios fugitivos usan su belleza para atraer a los hombres de la escuela y los llevan a una parte aislada, donde devoran el alma.

Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto naruto desde su lugar.

Tenía pensado enviar a cada uno a vigilar alrededor de esta área y luego cuando hayan encontrado algo sospechoso o al demonio, informar a los demás para encontrar su escondite y luego capturarlos – dijo seria rias.

- Dos horas después -

Naruto se encontraba caminando alrededor del parque se encontraba cerca de la escuela, se encontraba aburrido ya que llevaban dos horas buscando algo remotamente sospechoso, pero cambio al momento de ver a sus compañeros corriendo hacia el.

Al fin algo de acción – pensó naruto emocionado mientras se reunía con el grupo – ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kiba ha encontrado uno de nuestros objetivos dirigiéndose al edificio abandonado con un hombre del aula 3ª – explico koneko.

Mejor apresurémonos a completar la misión – dijo serio kiba.

Estoy de acuerdo – rias concordó.

El grupo se fueron a toda marcha hacia el edificio donde posiblemente se encontrarían sus demás oponentes. El edificio se encontraba en ruinas, con muchos grafitis, puertas oxidadas y ventanas rotas, al entrar vieron un grupo de adolescentes confundidos con lo que estaban hablando las chicas hermosas. La primera era una rubia de ojos violeta que media un poco mas bajo que el, tenia el uniforme normal de la escuela al igual que las otras chicas, la segunda tenia cabello negro y ojos rojos, siendo la mas pequeñas de las tres y por ultimo una chica de pelo azul y ojos negros que media lo mismo que naruto.

El grupo esperaba el momento oportuno para aparecer y atacar a los tres demonios, ya que tenían a su favor el elemento sorpresa, siguieron esperando hasta que las demonios mostraron sus alas negras, asustando a los chicos que corrieron asustados.

Al desaparecer de la vista decidieron aparecer, primero koneko que lanzo un golpe al estomago de la primera que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo enviándola hacia la pared, las otras dos cuando trataron de ayudar a su compañera, fueron detenidos por la aparición de kiba que usando su espada trato de hacer una herida que las inmovilizara pero estas lograron dar un salto hacia atrás mas naruto apareció y agarro a cada una con su mano derecha e izquierda, y las lanzo a la pared mas cercana, que al estar débil por los años, se rompió.

Las demonios no fueron rivales, y en unos segundos habían sido capturadas, cuando naruto las estaba cargando sintió dos presencias mas, mirando a donde sentía la energía vio a una chica con un par de gran cuernos, una larga cola que se movía de un lado a otro, y un par de alas en su espalda, llevaba un kimono negro con una cinta blanca.

Naruto se sintió algo sorprendido no por el cuerpo que tenia su enemigo, sino por la maldad que sentía y veía en sus ojos amarillos.

Jejeje – la chica empezó a burlarse – me alegro de que al fin tendré un oponente formidable. Lo siento por no haberme presentado, soy Akimi Kotetsu, antiguo sirviente caballo del antiguo heredero del clan Kamiri, también conocida comúnmente como la _vampira parasita_.

Ah, con que tu eres el demonio que tanto se habla en el rating game, aquella que siempre ganaba a sus enemigo absorbiendo la energía hasta dejarlo drenado. – dijo rias apareciendo junto con naruto.

Ah – suspiro. – Me siento alagada de que la heredera del clan gremory me conozca – rápidamente la demonio fugitiva desapareció y apareció aun lado de kiba para atacarlo con sus uñas que se habían vuelto mas largas y afiladas en un segundo, el ataque iba dirigido a su corazón, pero kiba usando su espada bloqueo el golpe. Naruto corrió con su compañero que a duras penas se podía defender de los ataques de Akimi, naruto formo un rasengan y lo dirigió a sus uñas para bloquear un ataque que kiba no podría esquivar, la suerte estuvo de su lado pero no contaba de que aparecería otra Akimi por su espalda, suerte tuvo para lograr esquivar a duras penas el ataque con un salto a la izquierda, eso si, con unas heridas superficiales.

Naruto observo un segundo la situación, su compañero fue salvado por koneko de ese golpe, akeno había lanzado un trueno hacia el clon destruyéndolo, naruto hizo varios sellos y apareció junto con rias que no vio el ataque del otro demonio callejero a sus espaldas. Naruto llego a tiempo y la cargo estilo nupcial, el ataque del otro demonio callejero dio en el suelo creando un gran cráter.

Esos golpes me recuerdan a los de la abuela tsunade – pensó naruto.

Naruto dejo a rias en el suelo agradecida, naruto corrió de frente a su enemiga que dio un golpe mas fuerte en el suelo, desprendiendo una parte del suelo dirigiéndose a el, naruto con ya experiencia de su vida pasada salto sobre el y dirigió una patada hacia la cara de la chica, que se movió a un lado y sujeto la pierna para lanzarlo hacia la pared, en el vuelo se recupero y dio una vuelta para tocar la pared con sus pies e impulsarse con una mayor velocidad para darle un golpe que la demonio agarro, pero no pudo detener la patada que le dio en la boca del estomago (creo que así se llama, si me equivoco me dicen)mandándola a la otra pared, chocando durante su curso una par de pilares de mármol que apoyaban el techo para que no se derrumbara, la chica al levantarse cayo de nuevo al suelo, ya que naruto usando sus cinco dedos le dio en el estomago, en el cuerpo de la demonio empezó a aparecer un tatuaje extraña. (El sello que uso orochimaru a naruto)

Con sus otros compañeros estaban luchando con la akemi que estaba dando una dura pelea, pero lastima que no vio el rayo que lanzo akeno, que le dio en la espalda, cayendo inconsciente.

Akeno, todo el grupo cargo a todos los demonios fugitivos en su espalda para llevarlos con el líder de la GECDE.

* * *

><p>Rias y sus sirvientes se encontraban en la oficina del presidente de GECDE, enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre de cabello y ojos negros que los miraba fríamente mientras rias daba un informe de lo que sucedió en la misión.<p>

Me alegra de que hayan podido terminar con éxito la misión, sabia que podría confiar en ti y en tu grupo Rias – dijo el hombre de forma serena. - Aquí tienen la recompensa por lograr su misión.

EL hombre les entrego una bolsa con una piedras absolutamente negras que rias acepto.

Eso es todo, pueden retirarse – dijo el hombre.

Si, Raven – sama – dijo rias saliendo del cuarto junto con sus sirvientes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha pasado una semana desde la misión que realizaron satisfactoriamente, y desde entonces Rias y sus sirvientes empezaron a entrenar arduamente para si se diera el caso de enfrentarse algún ser poderosos. Naruto fue el que mas había entrenado, ya desde las tres de la mañana se mantuvo trotando por el campo de entrenamiento de unos dos kilómetros de largo hasta las doce de la tarde. Después empezó a realizar la meditación para poder usar correctamente sus tres tipos de energía (Chakra, energía demoniaca y el chakra natural.), el problema principal del chakra es que su cuerpo nunca lo había usado desde que nació y cuando lo libero su cuerpo se debilito de forma extrema ya que todavía no sabia controlarlo por lo que usando un chakra de contención y absorción de chakra logro estabilizarse de forma temporal, hasta que lograra controlarlo.

La energía demoniaca que tenía, no era un problema ya que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a utilizarlo al igual que controlarlo.

Naruto estaba sentado en una posición de meditación profunda, por lo que ningún sonido lograría despertarlo, después de unos minutos de meditar abrió los ojos mirando alrededor y soltando un suspiro.

Ah, espero que esta vez funcione, es la quinta vez que lo intento y no logre nada – naruto dijo frustrado ya que en su tiempos en los que era ninja podía hacer esto hasta sin problema. Naruto realizo una pose de mano y concentro su chakra en las manos. – Kai – dijo naruto, su cuerpo empezó a brillar unos segundos y cuando termino, mostraba una serie de sellos alrededor de su cuerpo que desaparecieron en un segundo.

Naruto respiraba y exhalaba tranquilamente manteniendo su concentración en la hoja que sostenía en su mano. Empezó a dirigir chakra a su brazo en el que estaba la hoja, y cuando el chakra se libero, la hoja empezó a flotar en el aire a unos pocos centímetros de su mano. Poco a poco la hoja empezó a recorrer el brazo de naruto hasta llegar a su hombro donde naruto dirigió mas chakra pero esta vez a todo el cuerpo y la hoja, como si se tratara de una vía, recorrió todo el cuerpo de naruto en algunos casos flotando y otros también atrayéndolos a su cuerpo pero sin tocarlo. Esto duro durante una media hora, hasta que naruto se canso y se desplomo al suelo.

Diablos, como odio tener que practicar de nuevo mi control al chakra. A este paso tardare un año para que lo tenga al mismo nivel – naruto se resigno a tener que entrenar su control.

Naruto siguió entrenando hasta que el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Naruto sabiendo que ya era la hora de cumplir con una des sus obligaciones como demonio, se dirigió hacia el "club". Cuando llego sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigió hacia el círculo de convocación.

El suelo bajo de el empezó a brillar con una luz tenue que empezaba aumentar de intensidad hasta que la luz cubrió a naruto y luego desapareció con el.

-P de V de Naruto (Punto de Vista) -

Estaba en una habitación que no tenia nada fuera de lo común desde mi perspectiva, camine alrededor de la casa buscando a la persona que me invoco, mientras hacia eso en mi interior empezó a surgir como una sensación… no, un instinto de peligro. Me detuve y me centre para mejorar todos mis sentidos para encontrar el origen de ese instinto, cuando lo hice escuche, como un hombre suplicaba por su vida posiblemente el que lo invoco, por lo que rápidamente entre al cuarto donde provenía la voz. Al entrar vi a un hombre común que estaba acorralado en una por un joven.

Su aspecto me pareció extraño al igual que su ropa, tenía los dos ojos de diferente color, uno verde y el otro rojo, el pelo de color plata. Su ropa era un estereotipo que se miraba en las películas de los exorcistas solo sin la biblia que normalmente llevaban en la mano derecha y el crucifijo de plata como colgante, en cambio, llevaba una espada con forma de crucifijo en la espalda y una pistola que estaba apuntando al hombre en el suelo.

Sálvame – me suplico el hombre al notar mi presencia. El joven que claramente era un exorcista tal vez aliado con los ángeles caídos volteo. Al verme empezó a reírse de una forma macabra que a mi me repugnaba, pero lo ignore para preguntar.

¿Ese es tu deseo? – le dije con frialdad.

Si, sálvame de este loco. Mátalo si quieres – me respondió rápidamente pareciendo que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Agarrando uno de los kunai que había agarrado recientemente intercepte una bala que iba directamente a mi corazón, luego le lancé varios kunai al exorcista que usando su espada las mandó a una pared atrás de el. El había sonreído por creer que había bloqueado mis ataques, pero se sorprendió cuando su espada se volvió tan pesada en un segundo dejándola tirar al suelo.

Te preguntas el por que tu espada se volvió tan pesada de repente… - le dije sonriendo y con una mirada de orgullo por lo que iba a decir. – los kunai que utilice no son lo que aparentan, cuando las fabrique las encante para que todo lo tocaran se volviera tres veces más pesada de lo que es, por lo que como tu espada toco todos mis kunai su peso se volvió tanto que no podías sostenerlo. – al explicarle el porque de lo que sucedió vi como su mirada se volvió primero de asombro, y luego una de felicidad, cosa que me desconcertó ligeramente.

Con que al fin encontré un demonio poderoso al que matar, ya me había cansado de matar a pura escoria débil – el joven se rio como si hubiera escuchado un chiste.

Me canse de escucharlo reír por lo que usando el hilo que estaba amarrado a todos los kunai, los dirigí a diferentes partes. Unas para mi enemigo y las otras de forma que se entrelazaran entre si, pero parece que el exorcista fue capaz de evadir a los kunai y al hilo para que no lo hiriera o capturara, saltando y girando elegantemente como si fuera una bailarina de ballet.

Me reí por que me imagine aquel sujeto con un traje de malla bailando en la calle, pero me controle ya que no era el momento para reírme. Calculando cual seria el lugar donde aterrizaría y el tiempo que faltaría para que sucediera, me barrí por el suelo de modo que en el momento en el que sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo lo tiraría en el suelo, cuando cayo yo me levante de un salto del suelo y le lance un puñetazo que el exorcista sujeto con su mano derecha y me impulso a la otra pared creando un hoyo, cosa que me sorprendió ya que pensé que los exorcistas eran débiles físicamente. De forma rápida me recupere y empecé a realizar un par de sellos para un jutsu que domine hace poco.

Antes de terminar los sellos inhale la mayor cantidad de aire que pude para expulsar de mi boca varias bolas de fuego que rodearon al sacerdote y empezaron a girar rápidamente creando un tornado de fuego. El exorcista grito de dolor, pero no me detuve y usando mis poderes de demonio acumule una gran cantidad de algunos elementos que eran altamente inflamables y los concentre en medio del tornado de fuego para liberarlos, causando una gran explosión que destruyo gran parte del cuarto pero sin dañar a mí ni a mi invocador. Sonreí al no sentir la presencia del exorcista por lo que camine al hombre para completar el pacto e irme de aquí.

Que diablos fue eso – exclame al sentir gran dolor en mi estomago, toque con mi mano derecha el estomago y sentí mi sangre por lo que voltee y vi al exorcista que estaba vivo aun al sufrir mi ataque. – ¿como es que estas vivo? – le pregunte impactado.

El exorcista se rio. – sigo vivo gracias a mi sacred gear "Glove of invalidity" (sacred gear: guante de nulidad; permite al usuario la capacidad de negar el daño de un ataque cada 5 minutos. En caso de forzar la capacidad después de su uso pero antes de los 5 minutos, se deberá sacrificar la capacidad de usarla por 1 día aparte de perder cualquier habilidad y energía física y mágica durante 1 hora. Nota: la información de este sacred gear puede cambiar y se encontrara en mi perfil como toda sacred gear que vaya a crear para la historia.)

El sacerdote apunto su pistola de luz directo a mí cara, sabia que si lo recibía no iba a sobrevivir pero no podía esquivarla gracias a la bala anterior pero en ese momento apareció Asia que al comprender mi situación me defendió interponiéndose entre la bala y yo. Ella lentamente cayo frente a mis ojos con una herida que si no se trataba la mataría en unos minutos, al verla en ese estado me enfurecí al sentir impotencia de no poder defender a una monja que se había sacrificado para salvar mi vida.

Empecé a levantarme lentamente, el exorcista se burlo de mi pero lo ignoraba, me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos sin moverme ni un centímetro recordando momentos de mi vida pasada que eran similares a los que sucedía en estos momento. Mi cuerpo fue rodeado de mi propio chakra hasta el punto que era visible para cualquier persona que observara.

El exorcista al sentir mi poder empezó a temblar de miedo pero rápido lo controlo, apunto y disparo su pistola pero la bala de luz nunca me llego gracias a que usando el jutsu de sustitución intercambie lugar con un cojín y escondí mi presencia en la oscuridad del cuarto tirando manejando como títeres los kunai.

Mi oponente esquivaba pero con el tiempo se canso y al final cayo al suelo por el efecto de los kunai. Y cuando ya lo iba a matar, una luz me cegó por unos instantes y cuando pude ver de nuevo, en la habitación solo estaba el cuerpo muerto de Asia. Llore por su injusta muerte por defenderme pero mientras sollozaba recordé un antiguo hechizo que podría regresarla de los muertos.

-Fin del P de V de naruto-

Ha pasado una media hora desde el final de la pelea de naruto, el se encontraba dibujando un circulo mágico que abarcaba todo el cuarto. En medio estaba el cuerpo de asia con la parte del estomago destapada, naruto sostenía las manos de asia y libero una gran cantidad de energía que primero rodeo el cuerpo de asia y luego al circulo mágico, pasaron segundos y el circulo empezó a disminuir de tamaño poco a poco hasta parecer un pequeño tatuaje en el cuerpo de asia.

Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, espero que funcione – naruto decía con algo de inseguridad en su voz. Naruto puso su mano en el cuello de asia para saber si había pulso, después de unos segundos al fin capto un pulso.

Que bien que funciono, la llevare a mi casa a que descanse. – naruto dijo feliz preparando su jutsu de tele transportación desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento dejando la habitación peor de lo que ya estaba.

- Habitación de Naruto -

El cuarto de naruto seria como cualquier cuarto que alguien esperaría de un adolescente, especialmente de un pervertido; algo desordenado con posters de ídolos atractivas en las paredes, un escritorio con una computadora y muchas revistas ocultas bajo su cama pero tenia una cosa que ni siquiera su familia y solo el había descubierto después de años de vivir en el, era una puerta en el suelo que llevaba a un refugio subterráneo por si había una guerra nuclear. Naruto con asia en sus brazos la acostó en la cama gentilmente, agarro una silla y la acerco a la cama donde estaba asia y se sentó, esperando a que despertara.

- punto de vista de asia -

¿Donde estoy? – pensé al ver que estaba acostada en un cuarto desconocido.

Lo primero que vi al despertarme fue una mano que estaba acariciando mi mejilla, me asuste y me levante bruscamente pero sentí un dolor en el cuerpo por lo que caí a la cama sin energía.

Descansa que tu cuerpo todavía no esta recuperado - esa voz era la de naruto, por lo que lo busque en la habitación, hasta que lo vi aun lado de mí sonriéndome que me parecía muy sensual.

¿Sensual? – pensé confundida al comentario anterior.

Que bien que ya despertaste, ya me estaba preocupando – naruto puso sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y de sus manos un resplandor verde apareció. – esto te ayudara a recuperarte.

No conteste al sentir esa energía curando mi cuerpo que por extraño que parezca, empezaba a sentirme mejor de lo que había hecho toda mi vida.

¿Qué sucedió naruto? Yo había muerto – le pregunte.

Si, habías muerto… – me respondió – pero como iba a dejar que la chica que me salvo muriera sin haber disfrutado una larga vida.

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho, y como cualquier persona es esta situación le pregunte lo normal - ¿como?

¿Sabes que son las brujas? – naruto pregunto.

Si – dije. –son personas que usan la magia negra gracias a un contrato que hacen con los demonios.

Bueno tienes la idea - naruto dijo confundiéndome – una bruja es una persona que ha vuelto de la muerte por un demonio o un sentimiento negativo de gran magnitud con la capacidad de usar la magia demoniaca para convertirse después de cierto tiempo en un demonio. Cuando moriste te traje a la vida y te convertí en una bruja.

Me impacte al saber que yo, una chica religiosa se había convertido en una bruja y en el futuro en un demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero en estos momentos otras cosas me mantienen ocupado, aparte, este capitulo se me hizo difícil escribir ya que mi creatividad estaba bloqueada pero en compensación, ya actualice esta y mi otra historia.<strong>


End file.
